


Is Love the Only Magic?

by Pfain Ryder (Cat_Moon)



Category: Nanny and the Professor, Quantum Leap
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Pfain%20Ryder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning in the Everett household, and Phoebe has a secret about Hal Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Love the Only Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird little thing I wrote a long time ago. Not really a crossover, but hints of a well-known quantum physicist appear...

  
In the "Whatever Happened To" series:

 

  
He awoke to a perfect morning.  The sun was streaming in through the sunflower print curtains, bathing the bedroom in cheery yellow tones.  Stretching languorously, he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

It was still so new, so perfect to wake up beside her every day.  They'd only been married a month, but already he'd forgotten how to survive any other way.  He quirked a rueful smile as he thought about how long it had taken for him to realize he was in love with her.  She, of course, knew considerable earlier than he had--but then, that's the way it was with women.

Especially _this_   woman.

He knew she was only pretending to be asleep, he had felt the change in her body and breathing that signled her awakening.  Smiling to himself, he tightened his hold on her, nuzzling his face into her neck as he spared one hand to toy with the string on the lace nightie she wore. Still, she feigned sleep, as his mouth moved lower.  He breathed in the scent of her skin as his nose burrowed between the mounds of flesh the nightgown revealed.  His deft fingers undid the ties, and the garment slipped open to reveal her breasts.  His free hand reached to cup one, letting the feel of it burn into his skin.  Then he bent his head to the nipple, greedy tongue reaching out to flick teasingly once, then settle more firmly around the now-hard bud.  He noted the increased heaving of her bosom with satisfaction; still the only sign that she was conscious.

Fire curled in his groin at the taste and texture in his mouth.  His hand caressed her other breast, finger rubbing back and forth.  The hand then moved down, rubbing her stomach a moment before dipping into the thatch of hair.  Fingers familiar with the territory slid between the folds of skin, caressing intimately.  This time he heard a quick intake of breath.   His own arousal increasing rapidly, he pushed his hips against her, groaning at the combined sensations.  His finger delved further on, encountering the moist opening of her body.   Becoming too aroused for continued foreplay, he released her breast to reach down and yank his briefs off.  His cock gratefully took advantage of the freedom, arching towards her in need.  His hands grew more demanding, gentle explorations turned into rough caresses.  He rubbed his cock between her legs a few times, then raised himself over her.  It was then that he saw her eyes were open slightly, lips parted in sensuous abandon.  Pressing his body down on top of hers, he took her mouth in a kiss.

Her legs parted, feet rubbing the backs of his thighs affectionately.  Urging him on.  Telling him she was ready.  His cock only inches from its goal, he finally gave in to the burning need.  He raised her hips with hands under her, on her buttocks, and slid easily into the welcoming wetness with a moan of satisfaction.

The rythym was set.  He moved in and out of her, gently at first.  More urgently as release neared.  Her breaths coming in little gasps, she rocked with him.  She called his name softly as she orgasmed, body going taut, then relaxing abruptly.  His climax was close behind.  He thrust into her as hard as he could, biting his lip to keep from crying out loudly.  He felt a sense of satisfaction as his seed flowed into her, her muscles tightening on him to wring the last spasms from his body.

For a breathless moment they remained that way, then he moved off of her and took her back into his arms.  "Good morning," Professor Harold Everett whispered into his wife's ear with a punctuating kiss.

"Yes, it is," Phoebe Figalilly-Everett answered with a twinkle of pleasure in her eyes.  "Very good."

"I aim to please," he told her, smiling.

They snuggled together in comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying the brief moment of respite in the always hectic household.  Newleweds they were, but they had raised three children together for seven years, his two sons and one daughter by a previous marriage.  Two of them,  teenagers to boot, still lived at home--so privacy was at a premium.

A loud, obnoxious wailing sound seemed to underscore the thought, nearly rattling the walls.  Phoebe grinned at her husband knowingly.

Harold sighed resignedly.  "I've told Butch not to start practicing so early on Sunday mornings."  Butch, the middle son.  At fifteen, his hair was uncomfortably long for his father's tastes, and his new ambition to be in a rock band very trying on the older man's patience.

"Boys will be boys," Nanny, as she was still affectionately known even by her husband, remarked indulgently.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain, two out of three isn't bad.  Hal on his way to becoming a nuclear scientist and Prudence aspiring to be a veterinarian.  What more could a father ask for?  Of course, I supposed twelve is too young to count on her career choice."

"Prudence will make a fine veterinarian," Nanny said with pride in her voice.  "I know she's going to be the best vet in the country."

"Oh you _do_ , do you?" Harold asked with his old 'something's going on here I don't understand,' voice.

Nanny ignored the questioning tone, as she'd been doing for seven years.  "Prudence has a way with animals.  She understands them."

"Learned from you, no doubt," he told her with a kiss.  "Have we heard from the prodigal son yet?"

"He called yesterday afternoon, he'll be here on Tuesday."

His oldest son, Hal Jr., was working on a degree in physics at MIT in Massachusetts.

"When Hal comes home, he has something to tell you.  Promise me you'll try and be understanding."

 "What's her name?" Harold asked amusedly.

 "More like what's _his_ name," Phoebe said under her breath, too low for him to hear.

 "What was that?"

 "Nothing."  Just a fellow classmate at MIT, a few years ahead of  Hal.   Sam seemed like a very nice boy, from what she could tell after talking to him on the phone.  Rather impressive, what she'd heard about him from the gushing Hal.  He was a farm boy from Indiana, but he had a doctorate in medicine, and was working on yet another, this one in quantum physics, like Hal.  A genuis I.Q., but also down to earth.

"Maybe we'll have two doctors in the family," Nanny mused.

"Huh?"

"Just daydreaming," she replied.

Harold's gaze narrowed as it often did.  " _Nanny_ ," he began calculatingly.  "Now that you and I are married..."

"Yes?" she said with a knowing smile.

"We've been as intimate as two people can get, pledged to spend the rest of our lives with each other -- don't you think it's about time you came clean with me?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't be coy.  I'm talking about explaining all the strange things that are always going on around you."

Her smile widened to the blazing one he'd grown to love dearly.  "Why, _Professor_ , you wouldn't really want an answer to that.  It would spoil the fun, wouldn't it?"  She gave him a peck on the cheek, and got up from the bed, slipping her nightie and robe on.  "I'd better get breakfast started, murdering a guitar is hungry work," she said over the noise of Butch's practice, and Harold watched as she implacably left the room.

One thing Harold knew well -- life was never boring around his beautiful bride.  Grinning to himself, he pulled on his robe and left to take a shower.

 

the end

 

8/24/94


End file.
